The Quick The Dead And My First Day On The Job
by Grusnoid
Summary: Follow the events of R.E. 2 & 3, in this, the sequel to Only The Good Die Young. Leon Kennedy is a rookie cop, who's first day, is going to be Hell. Rated M for coarse language.
1. Chapter 1 My First Day

The Quick. The Dead. And My First Day On The Job.

Disclaimer: The following is a fan based work of fiction. I in no way, shape, or form own Resident Evil. Resident Evil is the property of Capcom and Shinji Mikami. Please support the official release. I also do not own any of the other copyrighted material that appears in this story. All copyrighted material are the property of their respected owners.

A/N: This is my fourth trek into the weird and wild world of fan fiction. It's just like the Mafia. You think you're out, and they pull you back in. I kid, I kid, I actually had this planed, after Only The Good Die Young. This like the description stated, will follow the events of Resident Evil 2 & 3. So yeah kick back and enjoy.

Chapter 1. My First Day.

It was a cool late September morning. Leon S. Kennedy was doing his morning routine. He got up, took a three mile jog, ate breakfast, took a shower, shaved, and got dressed. He got into his navy blue '95 Ford Ranger and headed for his first day of work.

_'Thank god I can't wait! After the hell I endured at the academy. I finally get to be a real cop.' _Leon thought as he turned the key in the ignition.

Leon drove to the R.P.D. It was ten miles from his house, and he arrived five minutes early. As he got out of his truck, he saw the night shift punching out. He walked up to the rack of time cards, and saw a brown haired woman walk up to him.

"Hi. You must be new here." The woman said as Leon grabbed his time card.

"Yeah my name's Leon. Leon Scott Kennedy. Who might you be?" Leon asked as he punched in.

"Jill Valentine. I'm with Special Tactics and Rescue Service. Stars for short." Jill said as she punched in.

Leon walked opened the door, and held it. "I think I heard about you guys. You were in that mansion that blew up."

Jill walked into the station. "The Spencer Estate. Yes, it was destroyed in an explosion."

Leon saw his desk, as he entered. He walked over to it, and Jill followed him. The continued their conversation, as Leon sat in his chair. Jill stood next to his desk, and fiddled with a pen she took from his desk.

"Wow. I don't mean to be a jerk, but I also heard, that you and the remaining members, were shamed publicly for incompetence. Is that true?"

Jill set the pen down. "Yes. It's true. We were, but some bad things happened. Things, I don't think you would believe."

Leon's interest was peaked. He looked at Jill, hungry to learn more about what happened.

"What really happened their?"

Jill just started to walk away. Embarrassed, that she led this rookie on. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Leon grabbed Jill's wrist. He wanted to know, he had to know. "Try me."

Jill looked into Leon's eyes, and saw the curiosity in them. "Okay. What really happened was..."

"Kennedy, What the fuck are you doing! Go get suited up, and report to Wing D for assignment, and to meet your new partner!" Brian shouted as he pointed to the lockers.

Leon got up slowly. He walked toward the lockers at his own pace.

"Yes sir." Leon said in a condescending tone.

Brian just brushed it off, and turned his anger toward Jill. Brian was not the kind of man, that everyone liked. He was a slob, a corrupt bastard, and would sell his soul for cash. Everyone in the station knew it. They also knew about his hatred for S.T.A.R.S. Which he didn't keep to himself. Ever since Albert's reported death. Brian started to really crack down, on the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members. In a surreal sort of way. The death of Albert Wesker, was more negative, than positive. Albert kept Brian at bay. Using kickbacks, and bribes. Now that Albert was dead. Brian was free to really tell S.T.A.R.S., what he thought. Most of it, very negative.

"As for you Valentine. I don't have to tell you that you, and the rest of those retards you call your team members are on thin fucking ice as it is. I don't want you telling the greenhorns any of your bullshit stories! You got me!" Brian shouted as he pushed Jill to the ground.

"I get you sir." Jill said as she sat up.

"Good. Now pick your lazy ass up off the ground, and hide in that back office were you belong. It's bad enough that I have to put up with bullshit from you, and the rest of those slack jawed idiots from Stars. I don't want to hear it from the recruits." Brian said as he turned and walked back into his office.

Jill got to her feet and walked to the S.T.A.R.S. main office cursing under her breath.

Leon exited the lockers, and headed to Wing D. He got his assignment and walked out to the garage. He opened the service door and saw a blond haired man leaning against the squad car. The man was big, He must have been 6'3 or 6'5 easy, weighed 275 pounds at least, and was all muscle from the look of him. He got off the car and walked over to Leon.

"You must be Leon. I'm your new partner, Sergeant Jack Krauser." Jack said as he extended his hand to Leon.

"Yeah I am, I didn't know they bread sergeants as big as you." Leon said as he shook Jack's hand.

"You've got a sense of humor huh rookie, I like that." Jack said as he shook Leon's hand.

Jack's hand felt like a vice, Leon could have swore he heard bones breaking.

"Quite the death grip you've got there sergeant." Leon said as he rubbed his hand.

"Yeah It is, but hey you don't need to be so formal. Just call me Jack." Jack said as he tossed the keys to Leon.

"What's this?" Leon asked as he looked at the keys.

"Their the keys to the car, you're driving." Jack said as he opened the passenger side door and got in.

Leon opened the drivers side door, and got in.

"So why do you want me to drive?" Leon said as he put the keys in the ignition.

"You've got to learn to do something sooner or later rookie, you might as well learn how to drive." Jack said as he put his seat belt on.

Leon rolled his eyes as he put his seat belt on, started the car, and drove out of the garage, and onto the street.

A/N: Short chapter I know. But this is just a taste. An appraiser to the main course if you will. And yes, Jack is a good guy. (If you got a problem with that. I'll cut you so bad, that you're gonna wish I didn't cut you so bad.) I know I sound like a broken MP3, but please don't flame. Just like with Only The Good Die Young, you can expect weekly chapters. I'm out. Peace.

P.S. I would like to acknowladge Resi Roach. Her story As Daylight Dies, was an insporation for this story. So thank you Resi. I know I keep thanking her. But other authors help inspire me as well. (And I'm not just saying this, to escape a savage beating from my other favorite authors. That I have had contact with.) I thank all the people who help make me better. All my fans. (All two of you. Lol.) And everyone who reviews. I have been having a blast, writing these stories. And I hope I can keep going for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2 The Beat

Chapter 2. The Beat.

Leon drove around the city, Jack was giving directions as to were to go.

"Okay Leon take a left on Roosevelt, and then a right on Elm Avenue."

"Where will that take us?"

"To a McDonnalds, I haven't had breakfast yet."

"But were on duty."

Jack looked at Leon, and shook his head. He knew Leon was a rookie, but decided to tell him how it is.

"Leon this city was doomed when I got here. Trust me. Irons is the most corrupt motherfucker, I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. He would sell his mom into slavery, if it could net him a few extra bucks. I thought I meet some real cutthroats, when I was with the Seals, but Brian takes the cake." Jack said as he pulled out a pack of Lucky Strike, Original Reds. He took a cigarette, and lit it. Using a cheap lighter.

Leon was intrigued, to learn a little about his partner's past. It didn't take Albert Einstein, to see that Brian was bad news. But to learn that his partner, was part of the Navy Seals. Who was this guy?

"You were with the Navy Seals, when?"

"Ninety two ta ninety six."

"Four years huh, why did you come here then?"

Jack saw that Leon was interested in his past. It was something he wasn't proud of, but wouldn't shy away from either. Jack took a drag on his cigarette, and told Leon his story.

"Well I just got sick of dealing with drug lords, gun runners, terrorists, and other scum of the earth, without taking them out for good."

"What do you mean?"

Jack took another drag, before he continued. "Whenever we caught the bastards, we were ordered to turn them over instead of killing them. It made my blood boil to see these, murderers, psychos, and rapists live instead of die. When my tour was done. I decided to move back to Raccoon, and become a cop."

"So you're a native?"

Jack laughed a little. "No. I was born in Detroit."

Leon was confused. He wondered why Jack said he moved back. The laughter just added to the disarray.

"Then why did you say move back here?"

"I took basic here, and I meet my ex girlfriend here."

"Why did you guys break up?"

"She cheated on me." Jack said nonchalantly. It was like nothing happened.

"So were do you hail from?" Jack asked as he took another drag.

"Boston."

"A New England man huh."

"That's right."

"You a Patriots fan?"

_'What kind of question was that? That's like asking if I'm a Red Sox fan. It should be obvious, to anyone with a brain.'_ Leon thought before answering.

"You know it. Why you a Lions fan"

"The Lions will always have a place in my heart, but I'm a Cowboys man myself."

"Americas team huh."

"You know it."

"Okay were here. You want to go through the drive through?"

"Yeah might as well." Jack said. As he finished the cigarette, and threw the butt out the window.

_Meanwhile back at the R.P.D._

"Hello R.P.D. Stars office. Jill speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hey Jill, it's me Rebecca."

Jill was excited to hear, from her ex co-worker. She neded some chearing up, after that run in with Brian.

"Hey Rebecca, hows Colorado?"

"It's beautiful, you should come visit sometime."

Jill started to imagine Colorado in her mind. It's mountainous terrain, it's rolling plains, the endless blue sky, and the rivers that ran through it. It sounded like paradise. Of course, anywhere that was far away from Brian, was paradise in Jill's mind.

"I would love to, but Irons has been such an asshole, that I don't know if I could. You were lucky you got out when you did."

"I'm sorry to hear that Jill."

"Don't be, I've got some vacation time coming up, and Chris gets back form Europe in a few weeks. So yeah, we would love to come and visit sometime."

"How's the you know what coming along?"

"Good, that's why Chris went to Europe. Barry moved up to Canada with his family, but has been helping us with gear, and weapons. So hows Billy been doing?"

Jill heard Rebecca take a sigh, before she spoke. Jill imagined that Rebecca was rubbing her head right now.

"He's been arming himself to the teeth. He wont let me leave the house without a gun, and he's been keeping in touch with Barry and Chris. Mostly Barry though, he wants to know were Barry meet all his gunsmith friends. Barry even got him to join the NRA. When he, and his family came this way headed for Canada."

"So you knew Barry headed to Canada huh."

"Yup."

A large explosion went off. Jill about fell out of her chair, she tried to pull herself back up.

"What was that Jill?"

"I don't know."

Jill looked out the window. She saw a gas station on fire, and zombies walking the streets.

"Rebecca I'm going to have to call you back, all hell just broke loose down here."

"Okay Jill, please be careful."

"Don't worry Rebecca, I'll be fine."

Jill hung up the phone, and grabbed a Ruger P95, and a Remington 870 Marine Magnum out of the weapons locker. She loaded both weapons and exited the room.

_Meanwhile back in the squad car._

"So how does that egg McMuffin taste?" Leon asked, in a smart ass tone.

"Like shit. how much do you bet I could throw the egg part on the ground, and it would bounce back up to me like a super ball?" Jack asked, as he held the sandwich out the window.

"You're the one who wanted to eat th....ere."

Leon looked out the windshield and saw zombies attacking people on the sidewalk.

"Jesus! This is like something out of a Romero flick." Jack said as he observed the scene.

"What should we do?" Leon asked as he turned to Jack.

"Get us back to the station, were going to need better weapons then our sidearms." Jack said as he threw his breakfast out the window.

Leon flipped the siren on, and raced back to the station.

A/N: Oh noes! Teh Zombie Apocolypse! Grab your guns, and prey for the best! I'm just messing around. I'm not going to talk like that through the A/N. Well the first chapter, was a little slower than I expected, but hey. At least people are reading it. I know it was short, and I'm sure some of you felt cheated. Hopefully this chapter will answer a few questions, and leave you with even more. I would like to thank Prisonerksc2-303, USWeasilgirl, Resi Roach, and rainfox88. You guys are awesome! Until next week. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3 The Heat Is On

Chapter 3. The Heat Is On

Jill saw two Infected officers charge at her. She drew the P95, and blasted a hole through both zombies skulls. she was about out of the building when she was caught in an explosion. She got up slowly and checked herself for wounds, when she didn't find any she breathed a sigh of relief. She walked down the sidewalk and noticed Brad running up to her like a shot.

"Brad whats wrong?"

"It's...It's coming! It wants Stars members! Jill just run, get out of here!" Brad shouted as he went to run.

"Brad wait, if you stick with me you have a better chance of survival." Jill said as she stopped Brad.

"Noting can stop it Jill! Noth...." Brad was impaled through the head by a tentacle. Jill fell backwards, as she heard Brad make a sick gargling noise.

"Stars!"

Jill looked up and saw Nemesis. He grabbed Brad's lifeless corpse and ripped it in half. Brad's blood splattered onto the juggernaut, but it cared little. It licked some of the blood off it's face, and ate a chunk out of Brad's skull. It turned it's attention to Jill, and stared directly at her. Jill was paralyzed with fear, as she saw the hulking giant walk toward her. It dropped Brad's corpse, and spoke in it's deep, gravely voice.

"Stars!" Nemesis said as he lunged his tentacle toward Jill's head.

Jill rolled out of the way just in time. She got up, and ran for her life.

"Stars!" Nemesis said as he ran after Jill.

_Meanwhile in the squad car._

"This is car 52 requesting immediate backup! suspects are eating my partner and AHHHHH!!!!" Kerchk was all Jack and Leon heard after the radio cut out.

"Damn that didn't sound good." Jack said as he looked out the window.

"We better hurry, who knows wha...." Leon said as he slammed the brakes.

Two women stood in front of the car. One was a redhead the other was blond. From the looks of them, they couldn't be much older then twenty.

"You've got to help us!" The redhead said as she approached Leon's side of the car.

"Get in!" Leon said as he nodded his head in approval.

The two got in the back seat of the car. The redhead got in behind Leon, and the Blond got in behind Jack.

"Thank you so much." The blond said as she fastened her seat belt.

"So who are you two?" The redhead said as she fastened her seat belt.

"My name is Officer Leon Scott Kennedy, and this is my partner Sergeant Jack Krauser." Leon said as he looked in the rear view.

"It's nice to meet you ladies, so who are you?" Jack said as he looked behind the seat.

"My name is Claire Redfield, and this is my friend Elza Walker." Claire said as she looked at Jack.

"So what brings you to Raccoon?" Leon asked.

"Claire was visiting me here at the University, when all of a sudden these zombies attacked the students." Elza said.

"Well that's not the only reason I came, I also want to find my big brother Chris."

"Well I'm sure we'll find him, you just stick with us and you'll be safe." Leon said.

Jack tapped Leon on the shoulder, and pointed out the window. "Hey Leon isn't that Jill Valentine?"

Leon's attention, was diverted to Nemesis though. "Yeah that is, but what the hell is she getting chased by?"

"We better help her out, pull over."

Leon pulled the squad car over. Jack pulled the Winchester Model 12 out of the car.

"You ladies stay here. Leon and I will be right back. Lock the doors, and don't unlock them till we return."

The two shut the doors and heard a locking sound. Jack loaded a slug into the Model 12 and fired it at Nemesis. The slug passed through Nemesis' skull and he fell to the ground.

"Jill come on!" Leon shouted as he motioned for Jill.

Jill ran over to Jack and Leon.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys." Jill said with a sound of relief in her voice.

"Stars!" Nemesis said as he got to his feet.

"Lets get the fuck outta Dodge! Come on Jill, get in the back!" Jack said as he ran toward the car.

They heard an unlocking sound as they approached the car. Jill hopped in the back with Elza and Claire, while Leon and Jack got in the front.

"Punch it Leon!" Jack shouted as he fastened his seat belt.

The car sped off as Leon put the accelerator to the floor.

Leon looked out the rear view to see if Nemesis was following.

"What the fuck was that thing!" Leon shouted, as the car continued to gain speed.

Jill was trying to catch her breath. "I have no idea."

Claire looked at Jill, but was confused by her appearance. The last time Claire saw Jill, Jill's hair was much longer. Claire had to know, if it was her brother's girlfriend.

"Jill?"

"Claire! What are you doing here?! Chris would be pissed if he knew what was happening!" Jill said in a concerned, yet scolding tone.

"Well that's why I came. I wanted to find Chris."

Jill rubbed her temples, and explained where Chris was. "Claire. Chris is on a secret mission. He will be home in about two weeks."

"Oh. Well that explains why he didn't call." Claire said, as she hung her head in embarrassment.

Jack looked behind his seat, at the women. "What is this secret mission?"

Jill took in a breath, and started to explain. "Chris, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen, and myself are all part of a secret anti-Umbrella movement."

"The pharmaceutical company? Why are you against them?" Leon asked, as he looked in the rear view.

"I was going to tell you why, before Irons interrupted this morning."

Jack turned his attention, back to the front of the car. "Well he's got time now, start talking."

Jill told everyone the events that happened to her. They all listened to Jill's story with intrigue, when she was done Jack began to speak.

"So your telling me that Umbrella is the reason, the streets are crawling with zombies right now."

"Yes Jack. I'm sure Umbrella is at the bottom of this."

Elza was confused by this notion. "Well why would they do this? I mean if this gets out, won't people be angry?"

Jill looked at Elza, and tried to get her on the same page as everyone else. "I'm not sure why they did it. All I know is we have to survive."

"Were here." Leon said as he pulled over.

"The station, why did you come here?" Jill asked as she unfastened her seat belt.

"Leon and I need better guns, and it wouldn't hurt for Claire and Elza, to get some weapons." Jack said as he got out of the car.

The four followed Jack into the station.

A/N: If you haven't figured out, what the title of the chapter is a refference to, you fail. It's a refference to Glenn Frey's The Heat Is On. Which is from the awesomeness that is Beverly Hills Cop. Which they are making a sequel to, so Iv'e herd. Hopefully, it won't be like Murphy's other recent works. Like Meet Dave, Norbit, and the infamous, the nepharious. The Adventures of Pluto Nash. Huhhuh. I would like to thank Resi Roach, and rainfox for revewing. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go prey that Beverly Hills Cop 4 won't suck. Til next week, peace.


	4. Chapter 4 Raccoon City Burning

Chapter 4. Raccoon City Burning

Jack walked into the riot storage room and turned on the light.

"Okay lets get what we need and get out." Jack said as he grabbed a Colt AR-15 SP1 and loaded a clip.

"I'll take the M4 carbine." Leon said as he grabbed a clip.

"I'll take the Ak 5." Jill said as she loaded a clip.

"I'll take a M4 carbine as well." Claire said as Leon handed her the weapon and a clip.

"I'll take an AR-15." Elza said as Jack handed her the weapon and a clip.

They grabbed some extra ammo and left the room. Jack heard, what sounded like a little girl crying. The noise came from Chief Irons office.

"Lets check out that noise." Jack said as he walked over to Irons office.

The four followed Jack as he opened the door of Irons' office. They saw the body of Mayor Michael Warren's daughter on top of the desk, and a little girl who couldn't have been older than twelve.

Jack knelled down, and looked the girl in the eyes. She was scared, and confused. Jack tried to calm her down.

"Little girl what are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from the monsters, there everywhere." the girl said with panic in her voice.

"Well I'm Sergeant Jack Krauser. If you come with us, I promise you that no monsters will get you."

"You can't stop the monsters, no one can stop them!" The girl shouted, as she ran away from Jack.

Claire put her hand on Jack's shoulder. "Let me try Jack."

Claire knelled down, and calmly tried to rationalize with the girl.

"Little girl, it's okay, were here to help. Those three are police officers, they can help." Claire said with sympathy in her voice.

"O..Okay." the girl said.

"What's your name?" Claire asked.

"Sherry, Sherry Birkin." The girl said as she started to warm up to the group.

"Well Sherry, My name is Claire Redfield, That's Leon Kennedy, Elza Walker, Jill Valentine, and you've meet Jack."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Sherry said, as she walked toward Claire.

"What the fuck are you people doing in my office?" Brian said as he entered.

Everyone turned their attention to Brian. He was pointing a Beretta 9 x 19 Cougar at them, and was drenched in blood. He had a craized look in his eye.

Jack pointed his Ar-15 at Brian, and shouted. "We came in here because this little girl was in trouble. Why do you have the mayor's daughter on your desk?!"

Brian laughed at the group for their stupidity. "Because I'm a sportsman, and an avid taxidermist."

"You're sick! Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't splatter you brains right now." Jill said as she cocked the Ak 5.

"Because this is my city, my town! I'm not letting anyone leave my town! Everyone's gonna die!" Brian shouted. as he pointed the gun at Sherry, and was going to pull the trigger.

"I don't think so." Jill fired the Ak 5 and shot Brian through the head.

Jill lowered the weapon. "I've wanted to do that, since I meet that bastard."

"Stars!"

Nemesis was out in the hallway. The five exited the office and shot at Nemesis. The bullets riped through Nemesis and he fell to the ground.

"Let's get going." Jill said as she headed for the exit.

Everyone followed Jill as she exited the building. they heard gunshots, and decided to investigate.

"This way." Jack said as he took the lead.

They stumbled across Umbrella Bio hazard Countermeasure Service mercs. They were shooting at Mr. X. Mr. X killed three of the six mercs.

"Fall back he's too strong!" A white haired man with a thick Russian accent shouted.

The three mercs saw the gang, and ran over to them.

A latino looking man ran up to them. "Get out of here that thing is too strong!"

"We can handle ourselves, now it looks to me like you need help." Leon said as he cocked the M4.

"Fine! But don't don't say I didn't give you fair warning." The man said as he ran back to his group.

"Elza stay here with Sherry, We'll handle this." Jack said as he looked at Elza.

Elza nodded in approval and stayed with Sherry. The seven opened fire on Mr X. After a shower of bullets he fell to the ground.

Elza walked over with Sherry, and asked. "Who are you guys?"

The white haired man stepped forward. "We are Umbrella Bio hazard Countermeasure Service mercs. I am Nicholai Ginovaef, This is Brett Stone, and This is Carlos Oliveira."

Jill heard the word Umbrella, and lost it. She started chewing the mercs out. "You work for Umbrella?! Those evil cocksuckers, are responsible for this mess!"

Brett stepped forward. He was a young kid. Had to have been in his teens, and looked wet behind the ears. He stood at 6'0 even, and was an average build. His helmet covered his hair, and his face was clean shaved. He looked Jill dead in the eye, and confronted her.

"Look lady were just hired guns. We go were the money takes us, and the money told us to rescue civilians"

Leon tried to keep Jill from killing Brett. He knew the two groups would have to work together.

"Well I'm Officer Leon Scott Kennedy of the R.P.D. This is my partner Sergeant Jack Krauser, Stars officer Jill Valentine, and Civilians Claire Redfield, Elza Walker, and Sherry Birkin."

"Were going to an extraction point, if you want out of this city follow us." Carlos said as he walked forward.

The gang followed Carlos and the other mercs. They got to an abandoned trolley car, Carlos opened the door and the walked in.

"Hey Mikhail how you holding up?" Brett asked as he walked over.

Mikhial tried to get up, but felt sharp pain. He winced as he sat up.

"Lousy comrade, but I'm not as sore as I once was."

"Lay back down you need to rest." Carlos said as he walked over.

"How can I rest, when my entire team was slaughtered like lambs!"

Nicholai walked over. "Swallow your pride Mikhail, It's what got you into this mess."

Mikhial got to his feet, and into Nicholai's face.

"What is a man without pride? You of all people should understand Nicholai. We swallowed our pride in Russia, and our beloved Motherland turned to poverty!"

Nicholai and Mikhail started shouting at each other in Russian. Neither man backed down, eventually Mikhail's wounds got the better of him and he passed out from pain.

"Dose this car move?" Jack asked as he watched Mikhail pass out.

"Yeah we got all the parts we need." Brett said as he caught Mikhail.

Jill helped Brett with Mikhial. "Then let's get the bucket of bolts moving!"

Carlos started the car and it moved down the rail toward city hall.

Carlos shouted from the control room. "Were headed for city hall, that's were the extraction point is."

"Stars!"

Nemesis was on the car. Brett picked up Mikhail, and haded him to Jack.

"All of you get in the next car, I know what I must do."

Everyone got into the next car except Brett. Nemesis walked over to Brett and picked him up by the throat. Brett grabbed a high explosion grenade off his belt and said.

"I'll see you in hell! Motherfucker!!!" Brett pulled the pin, and threw the grenade on the ground.''

The grenade exploded, and blew the car, Brett, and Nemesis were on, off.

A/N: The only gun that doesn't belong in the riot room, is Jill's. The Ak 5 Is a Swedish made assault riffle, so yeah just some random knowledge. Brett is not related to Josh. It's just a coincidence. Brett is an O.C. I made, to bassicaly be a sacrifical lamb. The title for this chapter, is supposed to reference a movie. If you don't know which one, it's Mississippi Burning. A film that takes place, during the Civil Rights Movement in my country. It follows two FBI agents, one who's by the book, and another who's a loose cannon. If you haven't seen it, it's a pretty good film. Their is a lot of racial slurs, and racist overtones, but it's Mississippi during the 60's. It stars Gene Hackman, and Willem Dafoe. Hackman who most people know as Lex Luthor, and Dafoe who most people know as the Green Goblin. But this is post Superman, and pre Spider-man so yeah. Anyway, I would like to thank Resi Roach, and rainfox for reviewing. Til next week, peace.


	5. Chapter 5 The Tallented Mr Wesker

Chapter 5. The Talented Mr. Wesker.

"Brett!" Carlos shouted as he looked out of the window of the trolley car.

"I'm sorry, he sacrificed himself so we could get away." Elza said as she put her hand on Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos turned and was about to hit Elza, when Jack caught his hand.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you, not to hit women?"

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?!" Carlos shouted as he curled his other hand into a fist.

Carlos swung at Jack, but Jack caught the fist in his hand.

"This." Jack said as he crushed Carlos' fist in his hand.

Jack broke Calos' right hand in three places, Carlos screamed in pain.

"You motherfucker! I can't believe you broke my hand!" Carlos said as he griped his wrist.

"Maybe next time you won't be so quick to strike a woman." Jack said as he turned his back to Carlos.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Carlos said as he went to draw his Colt M1911.

Nicholai grabbed Carlos' shoulder, and stopped him.

"Carlos that is enough! That man could kill you with his bare hands! What do you think will happen if you shoot him?" Nicholai said as he walked over to Carlos.

"But sir."

"No buts Oliveira! Stand down, that's an order!"

"Yes sir." Carlos mumbled as he took his left hand off the pistol.

Nicholai looked at Carlos' hand. It was already starting to swell, and bruise.

"Now we need a medic, does anyone here have any experience?" Nicholai said as he scaned the area.

"My friend is a medic, she taught me a few things." Jill said as she rose her hand.

"Good, Carlos have her examine your hand." Nicholai said as he sat down.

Jill examined Carlos' broken hand, she set the bones, and used a simple splint.

"You did one hell of a number on Carlos' hand Jack." Jill said as she finished.

"Yeah well bad things happen, to pricks in my presence." Jack said as he pulled a cigarette out and lit it.

"What did you say you..."

"Carlos, neight!" Nicholai said as he snapped his fingers.

Claire looked out a window, and saw that the car was moving too fast. She got to the controls, and tried the brakes, but they didn't work.

"Hey, were coming up on city hall awfully fast."

Leon walked up to Claire. "Well apply the brakes."

"They don't work!" Claire said as she showed Leon.

"Brace for impact!" Jill said as grabbed Mikhail, and clung to a support rail.

Everyone braced for impact, the trolley ran off the tracks and tipped over.

Elza stood up slowly. She looked around, to see if everyone survived. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison, except for Mikhail who was still unconscious.

"Good lets go." Elza said as she exited the trolley.

Everyone exited the trolley, and looked around.

"Looks like we've arrived." Jack said as he pointed to city hall.

A voice came over Carlos' C.B.

"This is Hotel Six come in. I repeat. This is Hotel Six, please respond. Over."

"I read you Hotel Six this is Carlos Oliveira. Requesting immediate evac for nine! Over."

"Roger that whats your twenty? Over."

"City hall. Look for a wrecked trolley car."

"Roger that E.T.A. one minute. Over."

Everyone cheered as they saw Hotel Six come into vision.

"It's over." Jill said as she saw the copter.

"Incoming Boigie take evasive ma...." Kerchk as the radio went dead.

"Stars!" Nemisis said as he jumped off the St. Michael Clock Tower.

"No." Jill said as she collapsed.

Nemesis plunge his tentacle into Jill's shoulder. Jill screamed in pain and passed out.

"Jill!" Claire said as she ran over to Jill.

"Claire wait!" Leon said as he shot at Nemesis.

"Cover Claire. We need to get Jill, and fall back." Jack said as he fired his AR-15.

Claire grabbed Jill, and pulled her away from Nemesis. Nemesis staggered from the hail of gun fire, and fell to the ground. Leon helped Claire carry Jill, to an abandoned motel nearby. Elza helped Jack with Mikhail. They set Jill, and Mikhail on some beds they found.

Claire looked at the wound. "Jill's been infected, we need to find a cure."

"There is a hospital not far from here, about half a block if that." Jack said as he walked over to the door.

Carlos looked around the room. "Has anyone seen Nicholai?"

"No he must have ran, during the fighting." Leon said as he walked over to Jack

"Carlos stay here and look after Jill, Sherry, and Mikhail. We're going to find a cure for Jill." Jack said as he opened the door.

"I don't take orders from you!" Carlos said as he got in Jack's face.

Jack was not in the mood, to listen to some punk mercenary. Time was a factor, and he needed to get to the hospital. Jack grabbed Carlos' vest, and held him against the wall.

"Listen here motherfucker. Unless you want your left hand, to match your right. I suggest you do as I say, and stand guard. Jill and Mikhail are unconscious, and Sherry's twelve. They can't fend for themselves, and I'm asking you to step up and be a man. Or is that to hard for you to do?" Jack asked, as he let go of Carlos.

"Fine, I'll stand guard."

Jack walked over to Sherry, and kneeled down. "Sherry we'll be back A.S.A.P. If anything goes wrong, I want you to hide okay."

"Okay Jack." Sherry said as she looked up at Jack.

"Good girl. We'll be back, lets go." Jack said as he ruffled Sherry's hair, and walked out followed by Elza, Leon, and Claire.

_Five minuets latter._

Sherry sat on Jill's bed, and watched Carlos. Suddenly the door flew off it's hinges. Sherry hid under the bed, and Carlos drew his M1911.

"Who the fuck are you?" Carlos said as he pointed the pistol

A gunshot went off, but the noise was suppressed. Carlos fell to the ground as blood poured out of his head.

"Jill get up. It's an old friend."

Jill opened her eyes and saw Albert Wesker standing over her. Her blood ran cold, and she thought her heart stopped.

"Albert! Theres no way! We watched that Tyrant kill you!" Jill said with a look of horror.

"Yes, but just like the Phoenix of lore. I rose from the ashes. With the help, of my good friend William Birkin."

Jill heard Birkin, and imediatly put two, and two together.

"Sherry's father?" Jill asked as she looked at Albert.

"Yes. How do you know? Is she here?" Albert asked as he looked around the room.

"I...I don't know. And even if I did, I would never tell a monster like you!"

Albert was amused by Jill's words. She had no idea, how right she was. Albert was a monster, and he was going to show her.

"No matter, It's not her I came for. It's you."

"What do you want with me?"

Albert removed his sunglasses, and reveled his amber colored, cat like eyes.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"A side effect of the virus, that William designed for me. It's actually why I'm here. You see Jill, the virus is unstable. I need the virus in your body, to help stabilize it. I've already collected the one, from Mr. X after I killed him. He was the Tyrant that the mercs were fighting when you meet them."

"And what makes you think, I would help you?" Jill asked as she glaired at Albert.

Albert pulled out a syringe. "You don't have a choice in the matter."

Albert held Jill down and extracted a blood sample from Jill's arm.

"There that wasn't so bad was it?" Albert said as he put the sample in his coat pocket.

"If I wasn't hurt I would..."

"Temper, temper Ms. Valentine. You always had an attitude."

"You want an attitude, I'll give you an attitude!"

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you Jill. Not unless you want your precious Chris, to go unharmed."

Jill's heart really stopped now. She heard Chris' name, and knew Albert had something planned.

"What do you mean?"

"I know Chris gets back from Europe in two weeks. I could always pay Mr. Redfield a visit. "Pick" him up from the airport, if you will."

"You stay away from Chris!"

"Oh I will. I know how much, you love him. It's just that, I want something in return."

"You already have the virus!"

"It's not that. I want you to be my spy."

"Never!"

Albert was getting sick of Jill's defiance. He decided to really put the screws, to Jill's mental state. He threatened Chris, to destroy her resistance.

"Fine then I'll be at the airport in two weeks. I could kill him slowly, or I could use him as a test subject. I'm always looking, for new test subjects."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" Jill said as tears filled her eyes.

Albert saw this, and a smile crossed his face. He loved the fact, that he had broken Jill. He knew that she would listen now.

"That's more like it, I want you to report to me on your little group. Whatever research they find you will turn over to me. Do this and no one has to die, you can live your little life. Fail me, and every hand you've shaken, every mouth you've kissed, everyone you've ever meet will fall dead to the ground."

"I understand." Jill said as she hung her head in defeat.

"Good. I cant wait to see you again. My. Little. Mole." Albert whispered into Jill's ear.

As quickly as he entered, Albert was gone. Jill sat on the bed, and cried.

A/N: Albert's made his grand reappearance. Looks like Jill, and the gang have something to really fear now. I would like to thank Resi Roach, rainfox88, and Ranger McFriendly for reviewing. (all R's, that's a first.) The title is based off the movie, The Talented Mr. Ripley. Matt Damon is sent to retrieve the son of a rich man. The son is in Venice, and his father wants him back in the states. Anyway, Matt Damon is a men's room attendant, and he gets a taste for upper class society. He doesn't want to loose that, and starts creating lie after lie to stay in Venice. Jude Law, who plays the son of the man, Damon was supposed to retrieve, gets sick of Damon. Oh, and Law's girlfriend is Gwyneth Paltrow. But yeah, it's kinda like the Bourne series, cause Damon is a skilled at forgery, and impersonating voices. And he's a men's room attendant. The guys who dry your hands for you, after you washed them. Anyway, chapter six net week. I'm out, peace.


	6. Chapter 6 The Deadline

Chapter 6. The Deadline

Sherry came out of hiding, she sat next to Jill.

"Jill, it's okay. I know my "Uncle" Wesker. He's a jerk but he's probably too busy to notice you."

Jill dried her eyes, and looked at the girl. She was confused, as to what Sherry meant.

"What do you mean Sherry?"

"I mean he works himself to death. I heard stories from my dad, about how much of a workaholic he is."

"He seemed to have time on his hands tonight."

"Him showing up is a scare tactic. He wants you to think, that he's behind every corner. When in all reality, he just has other people watching you. He doesn't get involved unless he has to. I doubt he will really watch you with a magnifying glass, to make sure you're his spy."

Mikhial overheard the conversation, and sat up on his bed.

"That little girl is right, just take your comrades and hide."

"How long have you been listening?" Jill asked as she looked over at Mikhail.

"About the time that jackass blew Carlos' brains out."

"Oh. I'm sorry that's another friend you've lost." Jill said with compassion in her voice.

"I have lost many comrades in my time. If there is any thing I learned, while fighting in Afghanistan, for the glory of Mother Russia. It's that life, is not going to be kind. It is not going to give you, everything you want, and you've got to roll with the changes. Build yourself up, and don't let anyone threaten your dreams."

Mikhial's words reached Jill. She gained strength, and found courage form his speech.

"Wow that was very insightful Mikhail." Jill said as she propped herself up.

"When you have spent forty five years on this planet, you learn a few things. I was once a bright eyed private, fighting for the glory of the Soviet Union! Now I'm just a mercenary, fighting for the highest bidder."

"You don't have to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Join us, and you can be fighting for the glory of humanity. Instead of a nation, or a private contractor. Help us wipe Umbrella, from the face of the earth. You've witnessed first hand, what there capable of. Do you want to see what happened here, happen to your homeland?"

Mikhial thought about Russia. He thought about the family he left behind, and his homeland. Both have been through enough, and shouldn't suffer this hell.

"No! I would not wish this hell on my worst enemy!"

"Then help us stop them."

"I will. Comrade." Mikhail said as he extended his hand to Jill.

"Comrade." Jill said as she shook Mikhail's hand.

_Meanwhile at the Hospital._

"Okay, were going to have to split up. Jack you go with Elza, and I'll go with Clarie."

"Right."

An Asian looking woman stood in the doorway, and shot at Claire.

"Claire!" Leon said as he jumped in front of Claire.

The bullet hit Leon in the shoulder.

"Leon! Leon speak to me, are you okay?" Claire asked as she looked at Leon's wound.

"Elza come on, we've got to catch that bitch!" Jack said as he ran toward the woman.

"Right!" Elza said as she followed Jack

The woman ran down the hallway. She turned the corner and waited to strike. Jack ran toward the corner, the woman jumped out and kicked Jack in the gut. Jack fell to the ground. Elza ran up, and tackled the woman to the ground.

"Bitch!" Elza shouted at the woman as she punched her in the face, and broke her lip.

The woman knocked Elza off her. She drew her Walther P99, and pointed it at Elza.

"Who's the bitch now?" The woman asked, as she went to pull the trigger.

"You are." Jack said. As he swung a fire axe he found, and decapitated the woman.

"Thank you so much Jack." Elza said as she wrapped her arms around Jack.

""Your welcome, now lets see who this bitch was."

Elza picked a wallet off of the body, and looked for an ID.

"Says here she was Ada Wong."

"Oh well, sucks to be her. Lets go find that antidote." Jack said, as he and Elza walked down the hall.

_Meanwhile with Claire and Leon._

"There, I got the dressing done."

Leon looked at the dressing, and was surprised, at how good of a job she did.

"Thanks Claire, now I wont bleed to death." Leon said with a light hearted tone.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take a bullet for me."

"Because I'm an officer, it's my job."

"I don't think officers are meant, to take bullets for civilians."

Leon started to panic. Claire was a beautiful woman, and she was looking right through him. He started to speak.

"Fine you got me. It's because."

"Because what? Because you love me?"

'_She thinks I love her? She is a fox, but god. Why do I feel, like I just ran a marathon?'_

"What! No! I mean yes! I mean...."

"Shhh. You're just too cute, when you're flustered."

Claire leaned in and kissed Leon on the lips. Leon's heart jumped up to his throat.

"Ahem. If you two wanted a tender moment, there are less extreme ways then getting shot." Jack said ,as he entered the room with Elza.

"Did you get the antidote?" Leon asked. His face red as a beet.

"Right here." Elza said as she she held up a vial.

"What happened to that woman?" Claire asked as she got up.

"Ada. She lost her head." Jack said as he walked over.

"Let's get back to the motel then." Leon said as he got up.

"Fine but I'm taking a few supplies. That bullet has to come out, of your shoulder Leon." Jack said as he grabbed some medical supplies.

The four exited the hospital.

_Meanwhile back at the motel._

"Attention all units. Evacuate Immediately! The town will be nuked at dawn! Repeat. All units, evacuate Immediately! The town will be nuked at dawn!" The voice said as it came over Mikhail's radio.

"This is not good." Mikhail said as he turned off his radio.

"I can't believe their going this far to cover it up! " Jill said as her voice was filled with rage.

"Well there is an old com center, in the industrial district. Maybe you can radio, one of your friends." Sherry said as she moved on the bed.

"Barry! He knows how to pilot a helicopter. I can call Barry." Jill said as he got up.

"What happened to the door, and Carlos?" Leon asked as he entered the room.

"Long story. Their going to level this city, with a nuke come morning." Mikhail said.

"What! They can't do that!" Elza said as she entered the room.

"They can, and they will. Which is why we need to get to the com center, before daybreak.

"That gives us seven hours. Leon lets get you, Jill, and Mikhail patched up, and get out of here." Jack said as he looked at his watch

They injected the antidote into Jill, and dressed her wound. Jack got out a scalpel, a forceps, a bottle of Absolute Vodka, two shotgun shells, and his leather belt.

A/N: If you know what Jack is going to do, please don't spoil it in your review. After chapter seven is out, you can spoil it all you want. Well their really up a creek now, as daybreak is going to come. That means the end of Raccoon, and the end of this story. We have three chapters left, and it has been quite the ride. I will have the same thing in my other story, where I pick out some cultural refs. (If I can find them.) Anyway I would like to thank boss_slayer, rainfox, Resi Roach, and Special K Man for reviewing. Til next week, peace.


	7. Chapter 7 Breakout

Chapter 7. Breakout.

"Okay I'm going to sterilize the scalpel and the forceps. Help Leon get the top half of his uniform off." Jack said as he heated the scalpel and forceps with his lighter.

Claire helped Leon, get the top half of his uniform off.

"Okay Leon lay down, and bite on the belt when it hurts." Jack said as he started to operate on Leon's shoulder.

Jack had to cut the bullet out. Leon bit down on the belt and screamed in pain. When Jack removed the bullet, Leon spit the belt out of his mouth and sat up.

Jack handed Leon the bottle of Absolute Vodka. "Were not done yet, drink this."

"Why?" Leon asked as he looked at the bottle.

"It will help take your mind off, the excruciating pain you're going to feel." Jack said as he cut open one of the shotgun shells.

Leon drank about a quater of the bottle and layed on the bed.

Jack handed Leon his belt again. "Just like before, bite down when you feel pain."

Jack poured the gunpowder from the shell into Leon's shoulder.

"Alright. This is the part, that's going to hurt like a mother fucker." Jack said as he took his lighter and lit the gunpowder.

Leon bit down hard on the belt, and screamed louder than he did before. It was like the fires of hell, tore into his shoulder.

Jack took a swig of vodka, and washed up the tools he used on Leon. "Okay Leon it's over. You can get dressed."

"Where the fuck did you learn that?!" Leon shouted as he got dressed.

"A John Wayne film, can't remember which one though. It took place during the Civil War, and John was a Colonel for the Union." Jack said a he lit a cigarette.

"What did that do?" Claire asked as she looked at Jack.

"It sered his veins, stopping the bleeding." Jack said as he took a drag.

Jill walked over, and held dressing in front of Jack's face. "We have dressing Jack."

"That's too slow. You're up next comrade." Jack said as he turned to face Mikhail.

Mikhail pulled out a flask. "I've got my own anesthetic."

Just like with Leon, Mikhail screamed in pain as Jack lit the gunpowder in his wounds. Mikhail cursed a lot more too.

Jack finished his cigarette, and threw the butt out the door. "Alright were done here, lets get going."

The seven exited the motel room and headed for the industrial park. They were passing some railroad tracks when they saw Nicholai. He was shooting at some mercs.

"Nicholai! What the fuck are you doing?! Those are our comrades! Our allies!" Mikhail shouted as he walked toward Nicholai.

"I am here to get the maximum price from Umbrella, comrade. You see Umbrella told me, that if I was able to kill off everyone else. I would get a nice big bonus."

This disgusted Mikhail. He saw enough blood, and carnage to last a lifetime. Mikhail got right into Nicholai's face, and didn't hold back.

"You treachorus bastard! You discrasse yourself, and the Motherland!"

"Do you think I care! The Motherland was a myth when the Soviets ran the country, and It's even more of a far scape now that the mob runs it!"

"Did you learn nothing about pride, you spineless fuck!"

"Pride is for a weak old man like you! Cash Is my Czar, and you are just a memory." Nicholai said as he drew his M1911, and pointed it at Mikhail.

Just then the mutated William Birkin cut Nicholai in half. Mikhail stumbled backwards, and tried to get away from it.

"What in the hell is that!" Mikhail shouted.

The five opened fire on William covering Mikhail's escape. Mikhail noticed an RPG-7 on one of the dead mercs backs. Mikhail grabbed the weapon and fired it at William. The rocket found it's mark and blew William apart. William's charred name tag layed on the ground. Jack walked over and picked it up.

"William Birkin." Jack said as he read the tag

"Daddy?" Sherry said with tears in her eyes.

Leon walked over and picked Sherry up. Sherry cried into Leon's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Sherry." Leon said in a sympathetic voice.

Sherry continued to cry as everyone came over and tried to comfort her.

"You bastards! You killed my husband!" Annette Birkin screamed as she ran over to the corpse of her husband.

"Where sorry Mrs. Birkin. But if we didn't, he would have killed us, and probably your daughter." Mikhail said as he dropped the RPG-7.

"You will pay for what you did! My William would never hurt anyone! You will all die now!" Annette shouted as she picked up Nicholai's M1911.

A tentacle struck the back of Annette's head and killed her.

"Stars!"

Nemesis stood in front of them, he retracted his tentacle and walked forward.

"Mikhail do you have another rocket?" Jill asked as she looked at Mikhail.

"No, that one I used was the only one I had."

"Damn, were going to have to make a break for it." Jill said as she looked around.

"Lets get to that warehouse over there." Leon said as he pointed to the warehouse.

They all ran for the warehouse. Leon found some controls, and tried to figure out what they did. He noticed a large Rail Gun, and some fuse boxes.

"Everyone fan out and try to find some fuses." Leon said as he searched for fuses.

They found the fuses, and put them in the boxes. The Rail Gun fired up, Nemesis walked into the warehouse and stood in front of the gun.

"Jill if you would be so kind." Leon said as he handed the control to Jill.

"You want Stars! I'll give you Stars!" Jill said as she fired the Rail Gun.

Nemesis was vaporized, a pile of ash were he stood. Everyone cheered as the gun powered down. Jill breathed a sigh of relief.

They walked to the com station. Jill got on the C.B. and contacted Barry.

"Barry come in. This is Jill Valentine. Over."

"Hey Jill this is Barry. What do you need. Over."

"I need you to get to Raccoon City. With a helicopter big enough for seven passengers, in about six hours."

"Can do Jill. I"ll be there A.S.A.P."

Everyone cheered as they heard this. Claire kissed Leon, Elza Kissed Jack, Mikhail took a swig of vodka, and Sherry cheered loudly. Jill Stood composed and looked out into the night.

_Five hours and thirty minutes latter._

Barry arrived in his Helicopter, everyone got on board.

"Cutting it close huh Barry." Jill said as she got in the front with Barry.

"Why what's going on?"

"Their going to drop a nuke on this city in twenty minutes."

"You failed to mention that on the radio Jill!"

"Just get us out of here Barry!"

Barry started up the helicopter and lifted off. They were about three miles outside the city, when they noticed the I.C.B.M. strike the city. The missle had let off a blinding light, and then an earth shattering boom. In a matter of seconds Raccoon City was nothing but a memory.

A/N: Well only one chapter left. Now everyone can spoil what happened. That really is the first place, I ever saw someone use gunpowder like that. If you know which Duke movie it was, don't hessitate to say it. (Of course one person will say it, then a bunch more will start saying what it is.) I would like to thank Devil Without A Cause, Ranger McFriendly, rainfox, and Resi Roach. Stay tuned for the conclusion next week. Til then, peace.


	8. Chapter 8 All The Losse Ends

Chapter 8. All The Loose Ends.

Barry looked at Jill. "So were are we headed to Jill?"

"To Colorado, we've got to warn Billy and Rebecca."

"Warn them about what?"

"Albert's back."

Barry's heart sank. He thought he was going to die right there.

"How?! We saw him die!"

"Apparently he had a virus that allowed him to cheat death. Can you get us to Colorado?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to refuel." Barry said as he pointed to the gage.

Barry landed the helicopter at a fueling station. He started to fill the tank, Jill got out just as everyone else did, She had an announcement to make.

"Okay, I want every ones attention. Now we are going to Colorado, that's were my two friends Billy and Rebecca live. We have to warn them about a man named Albert Wesker. He was my Captain in Stars, and he's very dangerous. I don't know the extent of his powers, but what I do know is that he is no longer human. This is the last stop. This is your last chance to walk away. If you don't want to be apart of this, I suggest you leave." Jill said in a stern voice.

"You already have my loyalty. Comrade." Mikhail said as he stepped forward.

"After the hell I was put through, there's no way I'm backing down." Leon said as he stepped forward.

"I still want to see Chris. If joining you means I get to fight alongside him count me in Jill." Claire said as she stepped forward.

"Leon is my partner. I'm not going to bail, if he's not. You can count on me Valentine." Jack said as he steped forward.

"No way I'm gonna let Umbrella walk, for what they did to my home town!" Elza said as she stepped forward.

"I have no family, and no home. But as far as I'm concerned all of you are my family, and family sticks together. I'm in." Sherry said as she walked forward.

"It's good to see all of you are so pasionite about this. It's nice to know that there are still people in this world, willing to do the right thing." Jill said as she looked over the group.

"Alright I got the fuel and we are good to go." Barry said as he got in the cockpit.

Everyone got into the helicopter. It was a three hour ride to Colorado. They landed outside of Billy and Rebecca's house, and saw a six month old Rottweiler sitting on the porch, it got up and growled at the helicopter. Billy came out and grabbed the dog by it's harness.

"Hudson knock it off." Billy said in a stern voice.

The dog listened and sat next to Billy. Rebecca came out and saw Jill and Barry exit the helicopter, with the rest of the survivors from Raccoon.

"When did you get a dog?" Jill asked as she looked at Hudson.

"Hudson, he was Billy's birthday present from me." Rebecca said as she greeted Jill.

Billy walked over and tickled Rebecca. "That wasn't the only present I got."

"Billy... ha.. stop I'm ticklish." Rebecca said as she tried to get away from Billy.

Jill was astonished. It took her little over four months, to be that intimate with Chris.

"Wow eight weeks, and you're already having sex?"

"Yes, but it's protected." Rebecca said as she got away from Billy.

Billy wraped his arms around Rebecca's waist. "So what brings you to our neck of the woods, besides our love life?"

"Albert Wesker." Jill said in a cold tone.

"He's alive?!" Billy shouted as he let go of Rebecca.

"How?!" Rebecca asked as the color ran from her face.

Jill walked over to them. "He used a virus that allowed him to cheat death."

"Well what do you want us to do?" Billy asked as he looked at Jill.

"Gather as many weapons, and supplies as you can. Where headed to a safe house."

Billy and Rebecca gathered all the weapons and supplies they could and got in the helicopter. Billy whistled for Hudson and he jumped in the helicopter.

Billy whiped out his cell phone. "I'm gonna call my folks, and tell them to move."

"I know Claire, but who are the rest of you?" Rebecca asked as she looked at the survivors.

"I'm Leon Scott Kennedy."

"Jack Krasuer."

"Elza Walker."

"Sherry Birkin."

"Mikhail Victor."

Rebecca held Billy's hand. "Well I'm Rebecca Chambers, and this is my boyfriend Billy Coen."

"I love you too mom, okay bye." Billy said as he ended the call.

"So who's this guy?" Leon asked as he petted Hudson.

"That's my Rottweiler, Hudson." Billy said as he petted Hudson

"Why does he have this weird coat?" Leon asked as he pointed to Hudson

"He's a soft coat, as opposed to the normal coarse coat."

"Oh. Cool." Leon said as he sat back.

Billy looked out the window. "So Jill where we headed"

"Were headed for the safe house."

"Where's that?" Leon asked as he looked at Jill.

"Wyoming." Jill said as she looked forward.

_Two weeks later._

Jill went to pick up Chris, from O'Hare International Airport in Chicago. Jill saw Chris, and ran up to him. Jill nearly tackled Chris to the ground, and was crying.

"Chris!"

"Whoa. I know you survived Raccoon, but why all the water works." Chris said as he hugged Jill.

"It's Albert, he's back." Jill said as she hugged Chris.

Chris felt like the room was spinning. He almost fell over, luckily Jill kept him from falling.

"What! He's...He's dead. We watched him die."

"Well now he's back."

Jill explained everything to Chris. Chris' head spun as he listened to Jill, a tidle wave of emotions crashed over him.

Chris held onto Jill's hand. He needed to be there for Jill. He knew that Albert was bad news, and he had to be strong. Jill was so strong already though. She was not the damsel in distress. Chris knew this, but knew from the way she was right now. That she needed his support.

"Well let's go to Wyoming then." Chirs said, as they exited the terminal.

Chris got in Jill's white 92 Chevy Cavalier. They drove to the safe house in Wyoming. Now that Albert Wesker was back though. Was any place truley safe?

_Meanwhile at an unknown location._

"I see that my little mole is going into hiding. Jill truly is a fool if she thinks she can hide from me." Albert said as he got up from his chair.

"Sir we found a new virus!" A solider said as he entered the room.

"Good work Private Smith, where is it?" Albert said as he walked over.

"We don't know for sure. But we do know someone who does."

"Who?"

"Alfred Ashford, he's in charge of Umbrella's base on Rockfort Island."

That name. Ashford. The very sound of it. It was sickening. Albert remembered the Ashford's well. How could he forget, being shown up by a ten year old.

"It's been a long time since I heard the name Ashford. Thank you Private Smith, your services are no longer required." Albert said. As he pulled a Desert Eagle out and shot Private Smith through the head.

"Get a sanitation crew to my office. Tell them to dispose of 200 pounds of waste. That has acumulated on my floor." Albert said as he clicked on the intercom.

"Well Jill, it looks like you live to fight another day. For now." Albert said as he exited the room.

A/N: Well, that's all I wrote for this retelling folks. I know I said I would look for refs, but most of them were in the titles. I know that most of you, are probably going to comb through my story to find refs. So you can point them out, and show me just how lazy I am. Oh well, I guess I can't stop you. I would like to thank Devil Without A Cause, Resi Roach, rainfox, and Jill Kennedy for their reviews. Until we meet again, peace.


End file.
